What Could Be
by PsychVamp
Summary: When Jo gets information that turns her world upside down again , what does she do, especially when it reminds her of all that she has lost. One-shot.


**This is an one-shot that popped into my head a few weeks ago and refused to leave. So, I decided to write down and share it with the other fans of Eureka. Starts with Jo in the hospital after having the bullet removed. Hope you like it.**

"Jo, I don't know how to tell you this…" Alison said quietly, as she looked at the woman laying in the hospital bed.

"What Alison? Did the bullet do more damage then you thought?" Jo asked breathlessly, talking was a little strenuous at the moment.

"No, it has nothing to do with the bullet." She assured, "But, I did find something while checking over your vitals and the ultrasound."

"Alison, whatever it is, just tell me." Jo insisted, she didn't like the look on the Alison's face, it looked a lot like pity.

"Jo, you're pregnant. Almost three months I'd say from the size from the fetus." She blurted out, and took a deep breath to judge Jo's reaction.

Jo didn't say anything, just took a shocked breath. Alison knew not to press the woman to speak, this was a lot to handle. About to have a child and not able to tell the father, because he doesn't even remember being with you. Alison watched as Jo took the ring off the chain around her neck and put it on her finger, "I don't know if I can do this Alison."

"Of course you can Jo. And no matter what you're thinking, you won't be going through this alone. Carter, Henry, Fargo and I will be there for you. Just you like you were all there for me." Alison told her, sitting in the chair next to the bed, and taking Jo's hand.

"But it isn't the same Alison." Jo said, turning to her look at her friend, "Stark wasn't there for Jenna because he died saving the town. Zane won't be there because he doesn't remember loving me, he won't even suspect this is his child." And she started to cry, not a Jo like thing to do.

Alison knew there were no words to help, and just sat there, letting silent tears of her own fall.

***Euerka****

"The rumors have started, we have to figure out a way to explain how Jo got pregnant." Fargo informed them safely in the privacy of Carter's house three weeks later.

"Thanks Fargo, but I'm sure we all know how that happens." Carter responded sarcastically before he could stop himself.

"Carter. Fargo's right." Jo said, "I need your help to come up with a believable story, it isn't like I can just tell the truth."

"No, you can't. So that leaves with us two options, you lie about who the father is or say you got a donor." Alison explained, "I wish we could tell the truth to Zane and everyone else, but that just isn't possible."

"I know. But neither option is one I like. The donor option makes me feel desperate. The other choice, means that one of you will have to say you're the father." Jo answered, looking between Carter, Fargo, Henry and Grant, "Which makes me a home wrecker with Henry, can't be Grant's, Fargo's my boss, and Carter used to be my boss, not even mentioning what that lie would do to Zoe."

"Got a point there." Fargo commented.

"Jo, we can always tell Zoe that it is just a lie to protect you. She will understand." Carter insisted, "Besides the town already assumes that if you're pregnant it's mine, being that we live together now."

"Jack, thank you, but I can't ruin your reputation." Jo said and just ran a hand over her belly, "But, in truth, all I really want is for Zane to know the truth."

"Tell him." Henry's quiet statement shocked them all, "I told Grace the truth, it would be only be fair for in Jo's condition that she be allowed to do the same. We'll tell the town something different, but we should allow Zane to know, after all it is his child and we can even run DNA to prove it."

"I'll only tell him if everyone agrees that I should. We made the decision not to tell together and this should be made the same way." Jo told them.

"Do it Jo." Carter agreed.

"Yes, I too agree. Tell your man everything." Grant spoke for the first time, that charming smile on his face.

"Yeah, tell me." Fargo nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell him Jo?" Alison asked, giving her a sweet smile.

"No, but thank you, this is something I have to do on my own." Jo answered, and gave a sad smile to her friends.

***Eureka*****

Two mornings later Jo walked into Zane's lab early, she knew that he had a project he was quickly trying to finish, and he would be there alone.

He was surprised by her entrance, "Hey Lupo, did I do something illegal already this morning?" He asked with a half-laugh and he is flirting grin.

"No, I just have to talk to you about something." Jo said shyly.

Zane looked at her like she had something on her face, "Are you alright Lupo? You don't look so hot, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine but you might have to sit down after what I have to tell you." Jo took a deep breath before starting, "Do you remember on Founder's Day when I found you in the jail cell?"

"Yes, you were acting strange. Talking about how you'd love to marry me." Zane answered, looking at Jo like she was crazy.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I said those things? Or why I have been acting differently toward you?" She didn't wait for him to answer before going on, "On Founder's Day, Carter, Alison, Fargo, Henry and I got sucked through a wormhole back to 1947. When we were finally able to get back, Charles Grant stowed away with us, changing the future we came back to. Fargo was head of GD instead of Alison, Kevin was no longer austistic, I am head of GD security instead of the deputy, and Henry is married where he wasn't before. But, most important, at least to me, you and I were no longer together. Before we all got sucked through time, you had just proposed to me, but here, we don't have that relationship."

"Lupo, I think you need to go have your head checked. You are talking crazy things, time travel is impossible." Zane insisted, and was very freaked out by what she was saying.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. It took Grace awhile to believe Henry when she told him. But, I had to tell you because whether you know it or not, you and I are going to be connected forever Zane." Jo explained, then held out a piece of paper to him, "I had this test run yesterday, so you had could see that I am not lying. As I'm you sure you've guessed, just like the rest of GD, I'm pregnant, but what I'm sure you didn't guess, is that the baby is yours. I attached a sample to the paper so you can run the test yourself if you want. But, I am telling the truth Zane." With that, Jo turned and left Zane to stare at her back in disbelief before reading the paper again.

***Eureka***

Two days later and Jo hadn't heard a word from Zane. Carter had told her that Zane had come to talk to him yesterday afternoon. Jack had confirmed everything that Jo had told Zane and even added details of their relationship to him. Since then, Jo had come to expect Zane to show up, but she should have known better than to have any expectations from Zane.

Then, SARAH announced a vistor, "Zane's here to see you Jo."

Jo quickly wiped her eyes before saying, "Let him in." She didn't say anything as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Jo." He said and fidgeted slightly, "I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner, you….you gave me a lot to think about. Carter backed up your story and even added to it some." He paused, but Jo didn't say anything, just looked at him, "I came here to tell you that I believe you. About the time travel and the…and the baby."

"You do?" Jo asked, trying her best to not break down into tears.

He took a step toward her, but stopped himself before touching her, "Yes, I do. I wish I could remember all those things that Carter told me, because those moments do truly sound wonderful. If you'll let me Jo, I'd like to try and make some new memories with you….with you and this baby."

"Do you really mean that Zane? Because if you don't, I won't blame you for walking away. You have no emotion tie to me or this baby. And I'd rather be alone than with you if it is all a lie." Jo told him, not longer holding back the tears, letting them slide silently down her face.

"I do truly mean it Jo Jo. Ever since Founder's Day, I have been feeling this strange contection toward you. At first I thought it was just because you stopped busting my ass for everything, but now, I think it may be because of this time warp thing." He said, giving her that heart stopping smile of his, "And I do want to date you and see where things go. All you have to do is say that you don't want that and I will leave, and I won't ever talk to you unless absolutely required for work."

Jo didn't say anything, she just stared at him, emotions running wild her body, and thoughts wreaking havoc in her brain. Then, through no conscious act she took the four steps separating them and gently put her lips on his.

Zane had seen this coming when she started walking toward him, and deepened the kiss. He was surprised at how right it felt to have Jo in his arms and her lips touching him. A picture came to his mind, it was of him and Jo sitting in front of a fireplace, a beautiful little girl sitting between them, playing with her toys. And, then, all Zane wanted was for that picture to become reality, and he would do whatever he could to make it happen.

**Please review. I'd love to know what you thought of my little story here.**


End file.
